If I Die Young
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Short, song story about living life with no regrets. Based of the song 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry. Naruto always said to live life like it was your last day. No one saw it ending so fast. SasuNaru. death. Nothing extreme.


Story: If I Die Young. Based off of the song 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry. This story just popped up into my head when I was watching a youtube video of Sam Tsui singing a version of it.

Disclamier: I DO NOT own the characters or song lyrics that are portrayed within this story. They are the respective work of their respective authors. I only use them for the enjoyment of writing.

Dedication: Jordan. I love you and have no regrets.

Author Note: Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I just disappeared around two years ago. It was not an optional leave of absence, but I apologize to all of my readers. Hopefully you will all forgive me. As for all my other unfinished stories, I am not sure if I will continue them. All of my research and context was lost on them, but I might whip up a new idea. We will see.

As for my completed work, there will be some major re-writing and editing going on. Hopefully. I went back and read a few of the one shot that I have posted and cringed at the horrible grammar.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had a very odd wish. Other people would wish for material objects, magical love, and hopeful wishes about the future, but Naruto's wish involved his death. His wish was to have an amazing life before he died. Every moment, every laugh, and every soft touch was cherished. He was not scared of death, no longer fearing the natural event that would someday plague him. However, just incase his time came sooner than expected, he lived every moment like it was his last.

'_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song oh oh oh oh'_

No one expected the incident outside the local market. There was always some crime going on, but nothing like a brutal death in the community. People crowded, police arrived, and no one saw the mother running down the street to see the last of her son.

_'Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no ain't even grey, but she buries her baby'_

All the news reports flashed the tragic event that occurred yesterday morning. The death of an 18 year old over some money, stabbed to death because he wasn't fast enough for his killer. He no longer could open his eyes or embrace the new day. His body was cold, eye lids closed over beautiful blue eyes and blond hair losing its' shine.

'_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time'_

Naruto would have wanted people to embrace his life and celebrate the time they all had together, but all his mother could do was cry until she had no tears left. Her baby, her Naruto, was gone.

'_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time'_

The morning of Naruto's death, Sasuke Uchiha was on his way over to meet up with his boyfriend to celebrate their matching letters of acceptance to the same college. Today he would ask Naruto move in with him when they left for college. Today he would prove his love by making the commitment that Naruto truly wanted. Finally he was sure of his feelings, there was no reason to wait anymore.

He knocked on the same brick red door he had for years, standing on the doorstep that held the memory of their first kiss. He smiled slightly, but it fell the moment the door was opened by someone else other than his hyperactive, blond idiot. Confusion spread over his face as he noticed Naruto's mother crying in the living room.

Time froze as the woman at the door, Tsunade, explained what had happened. Her eyes were swelled from tears and she held her arms out to the other boy that she considered a son. Sasuke did not move an inch. Naruto, his Naruto, was dead. Wide eyed, he fell to his knees on the doorstep, tears building and slipping over to run down his cheek. He didn't remember it hurting to breath.

Naruto was gone..

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_ But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time'_

It was ironic how Naruto always had the motto to live life like it was the last day. He never knew that he was going to have such a short life. His family, friends, and boyfriend never saw it coming, but Naruto must have died with no regrets. Sasuke was sure he had died happy. Maybe not happy in how or why, but defiantly happy with his life.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls. _

_What I never did is done._

_ A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar_

_ They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' _

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

Sasuke was left alone after the death of his first and only love, but he made a promise to Naruto and himself. He would live his life the way Naruto would have wanted him too. He experienced traveling, new foods, and even love that was now long gone. Although he would have rather spent his time in a normal life with only one person, he decided he could at least try things that Naruto would have wanted him too. After all, life was too short.

_'If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song oh oh _

_The ballad of a dov__e Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

Every year on the anniversary of Naruto's death, Sasuke and his mother would meet to visit his grave. They no longer cried for him, but instead celebrated the time they were granted. Naruto would have wanted it that way.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time'_

When it was Sasuke's time he would be reunited to Naruto. After living his life like everyday was his last, it would be time to go home with no regrets.


End file.
